


冷焰火

by woshiaoao



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *记者×电台MC*互攻
Kudos: 5





	冷焰火

-

朴正洙刚进浴室打开花洒就被烫到，明明是在自己家里，他着急着把水调冷一些，又碰倒了香薰瓶子，称得上是手忙脚乱。

里面动静不小，金希澈还专门走过来门口趴着问他有没有事。他说没事，听着脚步声远了才松口气，让自己在轻柔而温暖的水流中闭上眼睛。

他和金希澈有将近两个月没见面了。说的是工作太忙——当然他最近的确很忙，多接了一个午后美食电台节目，要做的功课也不少。而金希澈事实上从来没有闲下来过，不是出门采访就是在去采访的路上。

洗发水的泡沫绵密地滑到后背，被冲散了。他开始怀念一丁点手指尖对皮肤的触感，还有那只手的主人。他知道金希澈是个聪明人，他不想回答的问题就永远不会问出口，比如你现在在干什么，又比如你什么时候能见我。

上一次见面是在日本出差的时候，还是看了社交软件定位才知道人在附近，朴正洙一时兴起想要见面，打电话过去约一顿晚饭。金希澈没有犹豫就答应了。到了地方才知道他原来不喜欢吃寿司。

朴正洙想说换个地方吧要不，但金希澈安慰他说没关系，后来意外吃得很满意。

站起来走出门才知道吃得太撑了，金希澈哼哼唧唧地扯着他一只胳膊在大街上慢吞吞地散步，“你应该制止我的……后面加的那一份就是错误的选择——我太饱啦!可是真的很好吃。比我想象的要好太多了。”

金希澈是很挑剔的，而且他的挑剔是显性的，不喜欢就绝对不会碰一下的那种，根本不存在给不给面子的问题。因此他能够相信这人是真的喜欢。

只是那天晚上他食言了，说着只是吃一顿晚饭，最终还是双双抱着滚进了酒店大床的床垫里。做到第二次时金希澈眼角湿润着抱怨床垫实在太软了，“还是你家的那张床好一些。”

当时他听着人说这话感到有点惶恐，就好像金希澈真的入侵了他的日常生活，而他对此的反应居然是乐于接受。

这是很忌讳的事情。尤其是在他还没法简单地定义自己和金希澈的关系的时候，是同年的朋友、普通炮友，还是其他的什么，朴正洙脑袋里一团糟。

一开始金希澈只是他一个抒情歌手弟弟的酒友，他在某个接曺圭贤的晚上和人见了一面，出于礼貌就留下了联系方式。那时金希澈给他的全部印象就是个长得好看的醉鬼。

“其实我没那么容易醉的，只是当时想着装醉发酒疯要联系方式会不会显得更自然一些，就这么做了。”

他俩第一次上床那晚金希澈把脸贴在他的后背乖乖地袒露真相，朴正洙哭笑不得，只能认栽。

后来他们断断续续约了一年多，跨年的夜晚还一起去看了烟花。朴正洙手指头冰凉，被金希澈抓着掖进大衣口袋，硕大肥圆的一朵银色焰火在头顶炸开。

大概金希澈对朴正洙而言的确是个不错的人。长得好看，脑子好使，主要是不麻烦。对这一点他自我认知也很到位，“我就是讨厌负责任。”金希澈一边拿手指头绞耳边的头发一边朝他勾勾嘴角。

何况他们在仅有的交流时刻也体现得十分和谐并且水到渠成。实在是没什么可挑剔的。

空下来的这两个月让身体的感觉变得陌生，朴正洙跪在浴缸里给自己做扩张，大腿根隐隐有要抽筋的迹象。大概成年人的准则是要学会控制性欲，不做的话渴求就会变得单薄脆弱，随时可能被一丁点紧跟上来的麻烦击退。

朴正洙手都酸了却怎么都找不到自己的敏感带，整个人就是湿透的狼狈的待宰羔羊一头。

朴正洙连续很长一段时间失眠，就算睡着也总是做梦，那些梦都很乱，大多是他在找一个什么东西，却怎么也找不到，醒来以后感觉心脏被人敲掉一个角。所以他今天本来只打算吃完晚饭出门散散步，再看一部电影就可以早早睡觉了。但随手刷SNS的时候碰巧看到金希澈发了一张他家附近的餐厅照片，他不知道为什么就没能轻松地划过去，而是不受控制地打开对话框:“你今晚有空吗？”

还好浴室门没锁，朴正洙在腿抽筋的同时丢弃脸面朝着门的方向大喊“金希澈”，随后他听见一阵小动物钻出洞似的细碎脚步声，金希澈的红头发在水雾朦胧里显眼地出现了。

金希澈以为他是滑倒了还是怎么的，没想到一进来看到的是这副景象。但隔了两个月一切就变得不那么水到渠成了，他站在浴室中央甚至还感到无所适从。

直到朴正洙有些生气地吼说腿抽筋了，他才过去替人把水关了，蹲在浴缸旁边给人一点一点把紧绷的肌肉揉开。

金希澈进来的时候衣服也给淋湿了，朴正洙一只脚踝还握在他手里，偏要问他为什么不把衣服给脱了。

他恶狠狠地摸了人大腿一把，“你是好了是不是？好了就出去再说。”

外面天色已经很黑了，只有落地灯还开着，像一团模糊的毛绒球。金希澈刚刚估计就坐在那旁边的椅子里玩手机，靠枕还有压过的痕迹。

朴正洙是给背出去的，过程中他还要轻轻揪一下金希澈的头发，说你头发这颜色真亮啊，洗的时候不会掉色吗？

金希澈猛得把他往上一颠，然后转头就扔进了床垫里。朴正洙被摔得咯咯咯笑起来，刚刚抽筋的那边脚给人捉住了，往脚尖的方向压一压，然后很色情地一路摸到了后腰。

他张着腿把人吃得很深。太久没有被操了，身体还在迟疑着，尾椎骨和会阴却先一步开始发麻，随后全部肌肉都恢复知觉，一下子收紧了。渴望一瞬间席卷了他的大脑。

金希澈掐一掐他腿根的软肉警告他放松些，朴正洙“呜”一声，把膝盖抬高了，随即顿了一顿，愉悦的鼻音不加掩饰地满溢出来。

金希澈每一下都凿得很深，他拖出来的时候朴正洙会去吸他，弄得他眼睛都眯起来了，偶尔亲一下人通红的胸口，再用力地顶进去，把人撞出小声的哼叫。

朴正洙想伸手去抚慰自己，却被金希澈抓住手腕摁在了两边。实际上他热爱健身，真想挣脱开也不是什么难事，只是不知道出于什么缘由朴正洙选择了放弃，最后变成摊开身子的享受。

金希澈的汗砸到他身上，很幼稚地拿鼻尖在他胸前拱着，问他开不开心，“我刚刚进门看到你好像心情不太好。”

没有。那只是因为一个人待着，没理由对空气做出什么丰富的表情。朴正洙说不出太多话，只能诚实地点头。因为他现在的确很快乐——就好像他散步的时候眼前的黑暗缓缓爬升，谁都拦不住一样。

金希澈放开了他的手腕但没有放过他，“那你有没有想我？我们这么久没见。”

朴正洙茫然地挤出眼泪，恢复自由的手紧紧地揪住了身下的床单，他想说没有，但是摇头只能换来更凶狠的顶弄，为此他掐住了金希澈的胳膊，在上面留下的自己的指印。然后嘴唇颤抖着，难以控制的流到脸颊的眼泪也颤抖着，把人拽得距离更近一些，紧紧地绞住他射了出来。

第二次是在金希澈坐过的那张椅子上。在浴室做清理的时候他们又没什么悬念地做了第三次，朴正洙在金希澈怀里的时候，热水同时拥抱他们两个，于是他感到心脏一阵蜷缩——金希澈在他的身体里，就好像进入他最柔软的内在，悄无声息地躲起来了。多么狡猾。

然而他没办法去责怪，因为这是他主动开放的。

以至于最后真正做完清理以后回到床上，金希澈吻着他的眼眶问他最近是不是没睡好，他没有躲闪就承认了。可能是因为太累了，工作太累，生活太累，要躲闪就更累，朴正洙宁愿暴露自己的脆弱来换取一部分轻松。

“但是我猜我今晚会睡得很好。”他把金希澈没能吹干的湿头发拨到后面，用干燥的掌心抚摸他的脸颊，然后温存地亲吻他。


End file.
